Total Drama Birdman
by birdman1234
Summary: Mario and Sonic are contestants in a contest to win 1 million dollars. Not that great at summaries. Hope to publish weekly.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own Mario, Sonic, or the Total Drama series.

Chapter 1 It Begins

In the South Atlantic there is a small island known by the locals as Birdman Island. Here, John Birdman, a tall blue flicky with short, spiky hair and a red t-shirt, was watching the Winter Olympic Games. He turned to his best friend Fred, a smaller white flicky wearing a green shirt and red hat turned backwards and said, "Hey Fred, I got a crazy idea. How about we host a game show?" Fred replied, "That's a great idea John. Should we call the rest of the team?" John nodded and picked up his phone and called his teammates. "Yes, come to my place and I'll tell you the details." John said. "Okay, I'll see you guys later." He hung up and there was a knock at the door. "That was fast," he thought. He opened the door and there was Josh, an orange flicky around John's height with a mullet hidden by a black cap, and Krystal, a pink flicky wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. "Hey John, what's up?" Josh asked. "Why did you call us here?" Krystal followed. "Let's invite Mario and Sonic and their friends to Birdman Island for a chance to win a million dollars." Fred said. "But we'll need challenges." "Leave that to us" Josh and Krystal said together. "I'll send the invitations," said John. "Let's start this in a few weeks." They all agreed and left to prepare for the upcoming tournament.

A/N: Short chapter, this is my first crossover fic. Please send any reviews, clallenges, or comments.


	2. Chapter 2 They Arrive

NOTE: I only own Team BIrdman. All other characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2 They Arrive Part 1

Within a few weeks, everything was ready for the competition. Fred and John were standing at the Birdman Docks with cameras pointed at them. "Welcome," John started dramatically, "to Total Drama Birdman!" "Where gaming legends are pit against each other for a chance to win 1 million dollars!" Fred continued. "I'm Fred," "And I'm John," "And we're your hosts!" They both finished together. The first boat came into view. "Here come our first contestants now." Fred said. The silver and blue boat opened and a blue hedgehog with red sneakers ran out. "Here's our first contestant, Sonic the Hedgehog." Fred stated. "It's great to be here" Sonic replied. "You sound a lot more confident than on the boat, Faker." came a voice from behind as a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills stepped off the boat. The black hedgehog then continued, "The name's Shadow, and" "And you're the 'Ultimate Life Form', you only said it about a thousand times already." Sonic interrupted. "Who asked you, Faker?" Shadow replied. "Okay, moving on." John said with a confused look on his face. At that point, a fox about Fred's height with two tails walked off the boat. "Our next contestant," Fred started, "is Tails the Fox." "It's great to finally be off that boat." Tails commented. "Finally," a voice on the boat started. "We made it." A red echidna with spiked fists got off the boat. "Knuckles the Echidna," John said excitedly, "I can't believe you made it." "Well I had to call the Chaotix to watch the Master Emerald." Knuckles stated. "Speaking of the Chaotix," John started, "Here's our next contestant, Vector the Crocodile." A tall, green crocodile with black headphones stepped off the boat. "Hi there" Vector said. "How do you think Charmy and Espio are doing with the Master Emerald?" John asked. Vector paused for a moment, then said, "They should be all right." "Wait a minute," Sonic thought. "Wasn't …"Before he could finish his thought, there came a cry out of nowhere shouting, "There you are Sonic!" When Sonic turned around, he saw a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress charging at him, knocking him to the ground. Seeing this, Fred hesitated for a second, then finally said, "Uh, Amy, do you mind at least saying 'hi' before going after Sonic?" "Hi" she quickly said to them. Fred and John looked at each other, then John said, "Ooookay… Our next contestant is stepping off the boat now." A light purple cat wearing a purple jumpsuit walked up to Fred and John. She simply said, "Hello" before walking off again. There was a short silence, then Fred said, "Wait, can we at least have your name?" The cat turned around and said, "Blaze." John paused for a second, then a white hedgehog with quills turned upwards like hair floated off the boat. He landed in front of John and Fred and said, "I'm Silver the Hedgehog." John replied, "Good to have you Silver. Next we have Doctor Eggman." At that moment a round man with a giant mustache walked off the boat and right past Fred and John. Fred then said, "No words from you then?" John then replied, "Then we'll be right back after these messages!"

This chapter introduces the Sonic characters. Next chapter has the Mario characters. Remember to send challenges, comments, and anything else that may help.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

NOTE: I don't own Mario, Sonic, or the Total Drama series

Chapter 3 The Beginning

After a few minutes, Fred and John were back on the docks and ready to start again. "Welcome back," John started, "to Total Drama Birdman!" "Our next set of contestants are coming now." Fred stated. As he said that, a boat like the last one pulled into port, only this one had a red stripe on the side. Two plumbers, one short and wearing a red hat marked with an 'M' and a taller one with a similar outfit with an 'L' on the hat walked off the boat. "Mario and Luigi, the Super Mario Bros." Fred stated. "It's-a good to be-a here." Mario said. Then a green dinosaur about Fred's height scurried off the boat. "Yoshi!" it said excitedly. "I guess it's a Yoshi." John said. Then two guys who looked like the Mario Bros., but yellow and purple instead of red and green. "Next we have…" Fred stated slightly confused. "Wario and Waluigi." John finished. They just walked by Fred and John. "So no words from you two?" John asked. "Then we're moving on." At that point, two turtles with red hair and spiked shells stepped off the boat. "You're…" Fred started. "Bowser" the large turtle interrupted, "and this is my son, Junior" pointing to the smaller turtle. "I can see the resemblance." John stated. "Hey, don't forget about us!" came a voice from the boat. Then two girls wearing tracksuits, one pink and one orange, came off the boat. Fred stated, "Peach and Daisy, I didn't think you would make it." "Well I think that's everybody." John continued. "Everyone, follow me to the campsite and we'll explain what's going on." At the campsite, Fred, John, and the 18 contestants met up with Josh and Krystal. "The reason you were all invited here," Josh started, "is for a chance to win 1 million dollars!" "How do we win the money?" Silver asked with a slightly confused look. Fred answered, "Every episode, we'll have a challenge, thought up by our Challenge Coordinators, Josh and Krystal." John continued, "The winner wins immunity from elimination for their team." "Elimination?" Sonic asked. Josh answered, "Also in every episode, the losing team picks one of their teammates to be voted off." "We'll have a 'voting off ceremony' that night where we count the votes and announce who's staying in the game." Krystal continued. "The last contestant on the island wins the million dollars." Fred finished. "That-a makes sense." Mario commented. "Now we need to sort you into teams." John said. "Josh, can we have the names?" "Here you go." Josh said, handing John a small bucket. "In this bucket," John started, "has the names of all the contestants. I will pick them one at a time." "Then here we go!" Fred said excitedly. There was a pause as John pulled a slip of paper from the bucket. "For Team 1, we have…" There was a dramatic pause between each name. "Luigi…" "Vector…" "Yoshi…" "Sonic…" "Wario…" "Knuckles…" "Daisy…" "Blaze…" "and Waluigi." Fred continued, "And Team 2 has…"with the same dramatic pauses. "Tails…" "Bowser…" "Shadow…" "Peach…" "Eggman…" "Mario…" "Amy…" "Bowser Jr…" "And Silver." Josh then said, "Okay, Team 1, come with me. Team 2 goes with John." "We'll show you your cabins." John added. At Cabin 1, Josh and Team 1 were discussing the details of the game and a team name. They agreed on 'Team Rockstar' while John and Team 2 decided on 'Team 'Shrooms'. That night, they were all gathered by the campfire when Fred said, "Welcome to the Campfire." "Here we will announce who stays in the game and who's going home." John said dramatically. Josh then stated, "But since there were no challenges today, nobody's going home." Fred then pulled a collar out of his pocket and walked over to Yoshi. "Try this on." he said, putting the collar on Yoshi. "There. Try saying something" "Hello." was Yoshi's response. "It works!" Fred said excitedly. "So what's-a it do Fred?" Mario asked. "It's a translator collar. Yoshi can talk as long as he wears it." "Well, that seems to be enough excitement for tonight." John said over everything. "The first challenge starts tomorrow, so it would be a good idea to get some rest." Josh replied, "All right, good night everyone." As everyone went back to their cabins, John said to the audience, "Stay tuned for the next episode of Total Drama Birdman!"

A/N: Keep sending in those challenges and , we need your choice of elimination. Next chapter, the challenges begin.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Challenge

Note: I only own Fred, John, and Team Birdman. All other characters are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 4 The First Challenge

The next morning, Fred and Team Birdman were having breakfast in their cabin. John asked, "Do you have today's challenge?" "Right here." Josh replied as he handed John an envelope. "Thanks Josh." John said. "Let's get over to the other campers." Fred stated, heading out the door. "Right behind you." John replied. At the campfire pit, the cameras were focused on Fred and John as John started, "Welcome to this week's episode of Total Drama Birdman!" "This season," Fred continued, "we have characters from the Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog series battling it out for 1 million dollars!" "Luigi is here on the docks with us." Josh said. "Luigi, if you win, what are you going to do with the money?" The green plumber replied, "Well, I could-a use the money to-a remodel our house." "Sounds good." Josh commented. "Back to you, John." At the campfire pit, John started up again, "Welcome contestants, to the first challenge. Legend has it that hundreds of years ago, Captain Birdman sailed the seas and buried his plundered loot right here on the island." Fred continued, "Today's challenge, we have hidden a treasure of our own. Whatever team finds the treasure first, wins immunity from elimination. We have made a map to the treasure, but we've hidden the pieces around the island. Here are two pieces to start with." "On the backs are hints on where to find the other pieces." John finished as he handed the teams their map pieces. "Good luck teams." The teams ran off away from the campfire pit. A few minutes later, Fred said, "Let's check on Team Shrooms and see how they're doing. How are things going, Team Shrooms?" A floating screen turned on to reveal Mario and Team Shrooms in a forest. "It's-a going great, Fred!" Mario said cheerfully. "We found another piece!" Silver shouted. "We'll leave you to putting your map pieces together" Fred stated. "Fred and John out." The screen turned off and John said, "Which team will find the treasure first? Find out here after these messages!"

A/N: Who will be voted off first? Will Team Shrooms win the first challenge? Also, see Team Birdman in action on "Fred's Adventure", only on YouTube.


	5. Chapter 5 The First Challenge Part 2

NOTE: I don't own Mario, Sonic, or the Total Drama series.

Chapter 5 The First Challenge Part 2

As Team Shrooms searched the forest, Sonic and Team Rockstar searched the trails of Mount Birdman. With Knuckles leading the group, the team already collected four pieces of the map and is hot on the trail for the fifth. "Hey Sonic," Yoshi started. "Yes?" the blue hedgehog replied. "Knuckles seems to be very good with these hints." Yoshi commented. "Well he's an accomplished treasure hunter back at home, so this is child's play to him." Sonic replied. After a short silence, Knuckles said, "The Docks." "What about the docks?" Luigi asked. "The Birdman Docks. The clue reads, 'The last place you'd expect is the first place you see.'" "Sounds more like an old proverb to me" Blaze commented. "Well in a way, we're both right." Knuckles explained. "You see, when you're missing something, it usually ends up somewhere close to where you start." "Makes sense to us" Wario and Waluigi said together. "Well are we just going to stand here or are we heading to the docks?" Daisy said excitedly. "She's right" Vector added. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Team Shrooms has collected the fifth piece of the map in the forest and were trying to understand the clues. "The last place you'd expect is the first place you see" Mario read. "I don't get it." Bowser Jr. replied. "Maybe it means the campsite?" Peach asked. "It would probably say something about 'heading back where you started' if that was true" Silver replied. "He's right," the elder Bowser added. "Well do you have a better idea?" Dr. Eggman asked. After a few minutes, Amy said, "If we don't think of something soon, we'll end up at the docks heading home." Shadow replied, "That's it." He then asked, "Where's the first place we saw when we came to this island?" Tails answered, "The docks, why?" "Then that's where we have to go" Shadow said. "That might just-a work" Mario said. "Then what are we waiting for?" Peach asked. "Let's head to the docks!"

Twenty minutes into the challenge, John and Josh were chatting on the docks when the show started up again. "Are we on?" John asked. "Welcome back to Total Drama Birdman!" Josh continued, "Today, we sent our teams on a grand treasure hunt throughout Birdman Island." "Somebody's coming!" Fred shouted as he ran toward John and Josh. "It seems that Team Rockstar has found the treasure first. Congratulations Team Rockstar for winning the first challenge." At that point, Team Shrooms arrived at the docks. "So we lost?" Silver asked. "It was close" Fred stated. "Now Team Shrooms must vote one of their teammates off the island." John said. "We'll tell the results tonight at the campfire pit."

That night, the teams were gathered around the campfire pit when John arrived and said, "Good evening campers. Team Rockstar won today's challenge, so none of them can be voted off. For Team Shrooms, however, one of you is going home." Then Fred arrived with eight Birdman Statues. "The statues go to…" John said dramatically. "Tails…" "Mario…" "Silver…" "Bowser…" Amy…" "Peach…" "Only one more statue remains, and it goes to…" John gave another dramatic pause, and then said, "Bowser Jr. Sorry Robotnik." "Oooh, you'll pay for this" the egg-shaped doctor steamed. "Don't hard-boil yourself, Eggman" Sonic said jokingly. "It was great having you, Doctor." Fred said as Robotnik boarded the ship that would send him off the island. Josh then said, "Seventeen more contestants remain, who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total Drama Birdman!"

A/N Keep sending those comments and suggestions. Check out "Fred's Adventure" by SuperBirdman1234 for Team Birdman's adventures.


End file.
